ok2mfandomcom-20200214-history
Shujinko
"Didn't think I'd be smart enough to get in here." — Setsuko The Shujinko Academy for the Gifted is a private boarding school located in Chuo-ku, Kobe, Japan. Established by the Fujiwara family in 198x, the institution consists of a large main building, male and female dormitories, fields for physical activities, and other amenities. About 600 students attend this school on the basis of invitation or scholarships. Aside from the standard curriculum, the institution is also the founding grounds for Japan's renowned DREAM program, which allows especially gifted students to be tutored one-on-one by fellow peers. The program seeks to identify Shujinko's gifted students, help them hone their abilities, and prepare them for real world applications. An estimated 20% of attending students are enrolled into the DREAM program. About The name derives from the Japanese word for hero or protagonist, '主人公' (shujinkō). The school's location in Kobe makes it particularly difficult for public access, as the campus rests on Port Island, one of the city's artificial islands. As such, the school offers a scenic view of the ocean as well as the face of Mount Rokkō, which lines the edge of Kobe. An AGT line connects the island to mainland Japan. All classes are held in the main building, and physical education can either be held in the gym or outdoors, weather permitting. A typical classroom has the capacity to hold 50 students, but the average class size is 38 students. There are separate classrooms for FCS and art courses. Students are usually encouraged to have lunch in the cafeteria, but many choose to eat in their classrooms or on the rooftop. The building is maintained by the students and janitorial staff. Dormitories See also: Student Council The institution has two dormitories located on the south end of its campus. The Chocolate Dorm and the Vanilla Dorm 'houses male and female students, respectively. Both buildings are alike in design, with 6 floors containing about 100 units each. Lavatories are public and can be located on every floor. The first floor contains a common area, as well as a kitchen. Students are expected to live in separate units, but rooming is accepted. The two buildings are separated by a narrow alley and gates, and small gardens dot the perimeter of the dorms. The accepted curfew is 10PM for all students. During study breaks and other holidays, many students leave campus for home but others are welcome to stay at the dorms until school resumes. If a student is boarding, absences are typically frowned upon because the distance between the dorms and the main building is relatively short. Uniform modelling the female school uniform.]] Although the school uniform differs between genders, they are largely similar. The top consists of a white dress shirt and brown sweater vest. Boys wear dark blue slacks while girls wear skirts of varying lengths. For girls, the optional baby blue ribbon can be tied around the collar. White socks and brown shoes are common with all students. The winter version of the uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with the school logo embedded onto the chest. In the summer, students tend to lose their vests and long garments for short-sleeved dress shirts. Most of the student body abides by the dress code, but select individuals customize the outfit as they please or choose to omit some pieces. Some students (such as 'Shun and Rin) attend class without their vests. The dress code is not entirely enforced, so long as students are wearing some of the uniform and are not indecent. Akira is only character described to be wearing a male uniform as a female student. Card and Payment System In addition to accepting regular cash and coin, some of the school's amenities require student credit cards for purchase. All students have a temporary banking account while enrolled at the school, and are able to purchase food, supplies, and uniforms on their card. In the event where a student doesn't have enough money, they are allowed to continue purchasing with the notion of paying off their debts by graduation. Students are not allowed to work, part-time or full-time, outside of school. However, they are allowed to work within the school for some debt relief or food coupons. Jobs may include volunteering for events, teacher assistance, or small maintenance. Extracurricular Activities While membership in a club or sports team is not mandatory, the school encourages active participation in at least one extracurricular activity to foster community skills. A majority of students (around 80%) end up joining one club in their freshman year and very rarely quit or change interests. The only situations where a student is suggested to reduce club time is for health or academic issues. Students who are not in a club are said to be in the "going home club," since they usually retreat to their dorm after class. Below is list of known characters participating in extracurricular activities, not including the student council. * Kiyoshi Akira, 'ping pong club * 'Matsuda Ayame, 'anime club * 'Matsuda Eiichi, 'drama club * 'Watanabe Emiko, 'brass band, swimming team, occult research club, drag club, yearbook, ping pong club, environment committee, girls' volleyball team * 'Kakahashi Kazuki, culinary club * Murasaki Michiko, 'cheer squad * 'Yamada Naoko, 'anime club * 'Fujiwara Quinn, 'drama club * 'Yamashita Rei, 'sewing club * 'Harada Rin, photography club * '''Yamaguchi Setsuko, '''girls' basketball team Students may be absent from class during some events, especially sports tournaments. Otherwise, meetings are usually held several days a week for a couple hours after school. Category:Locations